Frostbite
by AbsoluteAddiction-x
Summary: What happens when Yuuki is out patrolling alone one night, and a certain vampire aristocrat offers her the chance to spice up her otherwise boring night a little? AidoxYuuki "Come on, Yuuki-chan... You know you can't resist me..."


­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Me again!**

**Yes, i'm back with ANOTHER one-shot-that-isn't-my-main-story. And once again, i apologize! But have no fear, i am slowly returning to writing the final chapter of Sweet Lies ;D**

**I've been wanting to write a Vampire Knight fiction for a while now, and yesterday i decided to act on it, and this little ficlet was born.**

**I totally love the AidoxYuuki pairing (second only to the ZeroxYuuki pairing) so i thought i'd write for it, seeing as there is a limited amount of AidoxYuuki fics available. **

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight is yet another manga i do not own. This makes me very sad. -cries-**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Sharp-edged leave were whipped up into a frenzy by a solitary gust of wind scaling the imposing wall of the Moon Dorm; playground of the elite Night Class. Moonlight both cast stretching shadows and illuminated the otherwise black night. A rabbit sniffed apprehensively at the air, sensing for danger, before making a mad dash from its leafy hiding place and across the moon-dappled clearing, only to find itself in the jaws of a hunting fox; it gave one last feeble kick before succumbing to the peaceful darkness and going still for the last time.

Yuuki Cross watched the fox slink away into the night, it's quarry in its mouth, from her post on a balcony of the Moon Dorm. Artemis Rod safely strapped in its holder at her thigh, Yuuki continued to watch over the sleeping Academy as she did every night and, with the help of her partner, Zero Kiryuu, maintained the fragile peace that had been established.

_Where IS Zero tonight anyway? I hope he didn't decide to skip out on Guardian duty…again…_

Little did she know, Zero was in fact currently three miles away, 'taking care' of a rogue Level E vampire, on the orders of the Vampire Hunter's Association.

With a final glance back at the empty Moon Dorm (all of the students were in class, of course), she leapt from her vigil, down into the forest below, her silhouette arcing gracefully against the glowing eye of night. Landing, skilfully as a cat, she surveyed the somewhat foreboding clusters of trees that now surrounded her. Sighing tiredly, Yuuki leaned against the stone wall beside her, thinking longingly of her soft warm bed back in her and Yori's dorm.

There was barely a second's delay between the muffled snap of a nearby twig and Yuuki expertly drawing the Artemis Rod in the direction of the potential threat. _The Day Class girls won't still be out this late and Kaname-sama and the rest of the Night Class are in class, so who else is about at this time of night?_

Bravely, Yuuki called out into the darkness to her invisible assailant. "Who's there?" Her voice didn't waiver and she didn't relax her stance.

"Ah, Yuuki-chan, must you always point that thing at me?" Emerging from the darkness, was none other than Aido Hanabusa. "Is this how you always intend to greet your _favourite _vampire?" He raised an eyebrow as he uttered the latter part.

Sighing (somewhat with relief) she lowered the Artemis Rod and rolled her eyes at the egocentric Aristocrat. "Ido-Aido-senpai," Yuuki stumbled as she nearly addressed him with the nickname given to him by the. . . 'enthusiastic' Day Class Girls "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in class? … AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY _FAVOURITE _VAMPIRE?" Aido merely laughed as the irked girl shook her fist at him. She really was so fun to tease.

"Come on Yuuki-chaaan" He stretched her honorific so the ending was just a long 'aaa' sound "You know you can't resist me." He winked at her as he caught her still-flailing fist and brought it to his parted lips.

Yuuki stopped her flailing and ranting and dropped the Artemis Rod which she still held defensively in her free hand when she felt the tips of his fangs lightly press against the skin of her captured palm. Eyes widening, she flushed red and eyed him cautiously. "A-Aido-senpai…? You wouldn't…" The words died in her throat when she saw the dangerous flash in his icy blue eyes.

Aido smirked against her palm as he watched his favourite guardian turn pink at his touch and the sense of heat that radiated from her flushed skin. He enjoyed digging his fangs into her skin lightly, hardly drawing blood, and watching her eyes widen more than he thought possible, before dropping her hand and throwing his head back with a laugh.

"Aido you jerk!" Fumed Yuuki, forgetting to add 'senpai' to his name, for once as she glared at the chuckling vampire.

"Hehe, calm down _Yuuki,_" He had noticed the lack of honorific she had used for him, so decided to follow her example, "did you think I would actually drink your blood? Out here of all places?"His voice was teasing, as he surveyed her trembling form; her knees had given way from what he assumed was a combination of her anger and her fear, and she sat on the floor, looking up at him with frustrated chocolate eyes. However, when he made this last statement, she averted her gaze embarrassedly – _I HAD thought he was going to … _She hadn't failed to notice her heart pounding and the shiver of desire that had appeared for a second when she had felt her skin being gently punctured by his somehow elegant pointed fangs.

Now, Aido, being the observant creature-of-the-night that he was, also didn't fail to notice her averted gaze and the new blush that formed when he had mentioned drinking her blood, and quickly put two-and-two together. "Aahh, Yuuki, did you _want _me to drink your lovely blood?"

"No…" _Ahh, she's such a bad liar._

"Now now Yuuki-chan, it's nothing to be ashamed of! I am, after all, a gorgeous, perfect, funny, desirable young vampire – what girl, human _or_ vampire, _wouldn't _dream of me drinking from them?" He bent down and placed two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look back at him once again, before whispering in her ear "If you wanted me to, you should have just said so. I'd _happily _drink _your _blood."

Yuuki gasped as his strong arms grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her to her feet, where she then stumbled back against a tree for support – her legs refused to support her weight anymore.

"So Yuuki, how about it?" he asked her huskily, a breath of wind tousling his already sexily messed up hair – sex hair, as some of the Day Class girls frequently described it during their 'Idol-senpai is so hot' conversations – and his cyan eyes, hooded with what could only be classed as a desire of his own, pierced any thoughts that may have been rushing through her head at that moment. Taking her silence as an answer, Aido took a step closer and once again place two slender fingers under her chin, only this time he tilted her head away slightly, ignoring how she tensed slightly.

Cautioning her with his eyes, as though giving her a final chance to say no, he lowered his head to her neck, painstakingly slowly. Placing his hands on her shoulders and pushing her back up against the tree behind her, his tongue glided slowly over the silky skin of her neck, earning a quiet gasp from Yuuki, over and over again, as though she was the last precious piece of his favourite candy.

To Yuuki, it felt like heaven, his tongue setting her nerves alight wherever he placed it to her neck, and she was sure that he would be able to feel how her blood pulsed through her veins at twice its normal speed. He stopped his insistent licking of her throat, and planted a kiss at the place where her pulse pounded loudest and most tempting.

Yuuki chanced a glance down at the boy who was attacking her throat and recoiled minutely when she saw that his previously cyan eyes had turned a blazing red – a sign of his obvious bloodlust. Two parts of her were waging war with each other; one part of her wanted to turn and run, as images of red eyes and blood stained snow bombarded her mind, but the other part was strangely enticed by them; this was his natural state, they made him seem _dangerous_ and _forbidden_.

One part triumphed over the other, and Yuuki relaxed against the tree that had become her only support – apart from Aido's strong, gripping hands; her own body had turned to mush long ago.

Aido opened his mouth wide, moonlight dancing off the almost translucent fangs that protruded from his plump parted lips. Grazing them slowly against her throat, he positioned them at that delicious point where her pulse was strongest, and slowly, slowly sunk them into her.

The initial sting caused Yuuki's breath to hitch, and a small 'Oh' to escape her lips in surprise. She knotted her hands in his hair and squeezed her eyes shut. However, once the pain started to recede, Yuuki began to feel an overwhelming sense of bliss; her eyes remained closed, however they were not squeezed so tightly, they were heavy-lidded, her hands untangled themselves from the vampires hair and instead pushed his head a little more forcefully to her neck as she tentatively tilted her head to allow him better access. As he continued to drink her blood, lapping it up, all coherent thought that had made it with her this far was eradicated. Kaname. Gone. Zero. Gone. Cross Academy. Gone. Logic. Gone. Reason. Gone. When Zero had drunk her blood, it had never felt this good. All her brain could register was the sweet sound of his sucking on her throat and his touch on her shoulders. Yuuki sighed contentedly; she had dreamed of this for many a night, and she couldn't believe that it had become anything more than that – a dream.

The pair stayed like this for an immeasurable amount of time; a predator and his willing prey, encased in silence apart from the occasional sigh.

Eventually though, Yuuki felt Aido gently remove his fangs from the flesh of her neck and gave a tender lick to his fang marks to speed up the healing process, and she opened her heavy eyes reluctantly. Aido was stood facing her, still close, bathed in the eternal moonlight that made him seem more majestic and beautiful than Yuuki had ever seen anyone appear before. In his eyes were diamonds that sparkled and shimmered stunningly, his cheeks had their own rose petal flush and a scarlet pathway carved its way down his chin where some of her blood had escaped his mouth.

The silence that had surrounded them still remained intact, but between them a new connection had been forged; a connection that shone as brightly as a sun and held them closer together than anyone had ever been before. Their gazes locked and Aido pulled Yuuki flush against him, protective arms encircling her tightly.

And this was how their forbidden love affair, soaked in blood, began.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Loved it? Hated it? Wanted to kill me? Whatever you thought, please review!**

**Ok, i am aware that normally the other vampires would have smelt Yuuki's blood too and Aido's face would have been smashed in (to say the least) by Kaname, but for the sake of my story, noone knows.**

**Also, if any of the characters seemed mega OOC, once again, its my story, they shall do what i please. Bwhaha ;)**

**And finally, in case anyone actually cares/ hasn't guessed, Aido was out in the trees/wood/forest-thingy cos he was skipping class. Or something. I dont know. Didn't really conisder it much xD**

**Reviews make Aido happy ;D**

**Love,**

**AbsoluteAddiction-x**

**(Kaylee)**


End file.
